Guardians: The Secret of the Frost
'Guardians: The Secret of the Frost '''is a special of 2014.Based on William Joyce's The Guardians of The childhood,Directed by Peter Remsey,in the movie Jack Frost discovers his lost sister. Starring the cast from the two films, Chris Pine, Alec Baldwin, Hugh Jackman, Isla Fisher, Jennifer Lawrence and Jack Mcbrayer, it also features new cast members who include Hal Sparks,Ariel Winter,Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. Plot Set After the events of Guardians: Pitch's Return. Jack Frost(Chris Pine) is celebrate his first Christmas with Emma Snow(Jennifer Lawrence).At The North Pole, Buddy the Elf(Jack Mcbrayer), The elves and yetis are prepares Christmas. Jack help North(Alec Baldwin) to get the reindeer who escape from the stables. While North is busy with The reindeers Jack stumble on The lcicle forest, became curious he crosses over the forest and His Body start to glow. But North forbidden him and rushes him off to the North Pole to get examined. After being examined Jack remains curious about the glows and colors his body made in the lcicle Forest.So Jack go to the library where find Book titled ''Spiritology, but unfortunately, the page on "Glow Spirits" has be draw on by a elf. Bunnymund(Hugh Jackman) tells Jack that no other copy of the book. at the Globe Room Jack brings up the Icielc forest at dinner, which prompts Sandy to mention the story of The lcicle Witch and North tells it to them, back when before Jack and Emma's times as Guardians, his works were return with supplies and discover The lcicle witch walk in the ice. frightened, the workers run away, but without the supplies however the witch take them, ever since North made a rule saying that no one could go to The lcicle Forest. Later on that night, Jack decides sneak out to the lcicle forest to returned his staff and discover the glow,with help of Baby Tooth, he go to the Icielc forest, upon arriving he spots someone who is glow from the distance, an irresistible force pulled him toward the girl whose body began to glow again too, the girl's name is Jill Frost(Ariel Winter). Jack's tooth box suddenly sparkles,Jill ask Jack to what is was happening to their Bodies. The tooth box popped open and the ice walls became filled of Jack's memories showing two children playing on ice, one fell in ice, Jack realizes that Jill is his sister, Jill is afraid and confused at first, but the two start connect and play, That night Jill take Jack to her grotto where the missing supplies are, Jack asks Jill why steal North's supplies, Jill tells the story North told at dinner, she found North's supplies in the middle of the forest, not knowing what to do she waited for the owners to return,but hairy monsters causing her freak out take the supplies with her. Jack realizes that he can help Jill without the misunderstanding, morning break Jill take Jack back home. Jill realize that she might never see Jack again,but Jack come up with a plan" i meet you here morning night" Jack talls Jill. A little while later Jack arrived back to the North pole,he asks Tooth (Isla Fisher) for teeth from his sister Tooth say yes Jack get excited " my plan is go work" North asks"what plan"a awkward Jack leave the table. Emma confront him over his disappearance, he explain where he was in the lcielc forest and his meeting with Jill and that what happened between Jill and North was a misunderstanding. Emma refuse to listen, believes what Jill is a Evil enchantress Emma discover that one of the history book pages have be torn off. Bunnymund explaining 300 years The Groundhog(Hal Sparks) asked sees a child, The Guardians refused, as they is afraid that he could hurt a child, The Groundhog gets mad and uses a spell to stick The Guardian's feet on the ground and he then takes Tooth up to the top of The North pole and drops her, as North and Bunnymund had freed themselves and especially from Mud and Dirt(Simon Pegg and Nick Frost) and whom knocked The Groundhog's magical gauntlet. Sandy catches them before could fall but Tooth's wings were broken,but healed and The Groundhog never sees again. In a dark lair The Groundhog and his henchman have just perfected his magic spell that will change the North Pole into dark rock and finds out about the Christmas party, tells Mud and Dirt that patience is a virtue and tells them to sharpen theirs claws, as will be leaving to the North pole to that night. Jack asks Emma to help to show Jill to The Guardians there is no reason be afraid of her The two notice The annual Christmas party, which gives Jack a idea that he can address Jill at the party, later Tooth bring Jill's Tooth box Tooth asks Jack why he need the teeth, he tells her is be a surprise. After dinner Jack and Emma claim they are full and don't want dessert, and then run off, Jack and Emma go to the lcielc forest. Although Emma is unsure at first but after meet Jill she soon become Great friends and find that Jill is not a witch after all, later on Jack gives Jill her memories.Long ago she is was a mortal little girl who died saving her mother from falling through the ice, After the revelation Jack gives Jill a gift, her very tiny staff. At first Jill reufses but eventually she take it, Jill then gives her new friend a dress to try on. Jack and Emma wants Jill to come with them to meet the rest The Guardians. When they got to the gate Jill suddenly stops; thinking that the "creatures" that live there are scary Jack reassures her that The Guardians not scary. The next day on the Christmas party, Jack arrives with Emma who wearing the dress that Jill give her. Now able to keep Jill, After they arrives at the party Jack told the girls to stay here awhile he get the Guardians when Emma and Jill start dance on the dance floor with Jack and soon the other Guardians join them, now wonders of the mysterious little girl, After dancing She meet the Guardians, But North believes that Jill is a wicked witch, Bunnymund implies She must come to steal theirs stuff, Buddy warns of her ice claws. The Guardians starts to chase Jill as she escapes them. Running after Jill, Jack gets caught by Tooth. A frightened Jill keeps on running and escapes back into the lcielc forest. North asks Jack why he broke the rule about the lcielc forest, which results in Jack tells him that everything about his sister wasn't real, North refuses to listen and shout that he won't have a witch in the pole, Jack is mad at North says "I remember much about my past but I assure there is no reason to be afraid of a little girl" angrily run off with Baby Tooth and Chocolate to his bedroom, North is disappointed because he made Jack to be upset. That night Jack decides to leave the pole to find Jill. He quickly see her in her grotto, Jill mady tells that her bother had broke his promise; as Jack had says before that The Guardians wouldn't be scary, Jack apologizes for everything and North also apologizes to her for his behavior, asks gives the Guardians a another chance, Jill is very happy that Jack had come for her and she forgives him. Jack and Jill hug and they return to the pole. Right before they back to the pole Jack notices the Groundhog. He uses his magic gauntlet to turn everything in the North pole to rock. He then had everyone freeze into place, says to the Guardians that he'll show them the same mercy they show him, and then places his attention on the moon Jack tries stop him, but freezes him in to place Emma try to stop him, but Mud and Dirt chases her. Because Jack can't defeaf the Groundhog, Jill is worried and finds herself in mid-air, Jill decides that she must do it herself and gets the gauntlet, At hearing The Groundhog that she can't stop him Jill moves away in fear, which The Groundhog to fall back and fall down because he wasn't ready and didn't that Jill stop fighting him and the gauntlet comes crashing down and falls to the ground. Although The moon is now black and dark Jill notices her staff is glowing. They hold their staffs to the moon and the North pole is restored, Both Jack and Jill's clothes are now transformed. They all to go The Guardians, and all them celebrate, however The Guardians wants to destroy The Groundhog, but Jack tells them to remember that caused the problem: he all asked to seen a child, and they say "no" He also tells them that it doesn't give them the right to destroy him or them. Righting a wrong and show him to Jill, The Groundhog is softened up and surprised that he would be forgiven after everything he has done. As Jack and Jill say good-bye to the groundhog their hands connect and sparkles fly out of their bodies transforms the groundhog to a mealthy person. Mud and Dirt is unhappy but leaves with him anyway, with The Groundhog that he has a "lot of thinking to do". The Guardians escort Jill back to the party, where the elves and the yetis are still afraid of her. North talks to the concerned workers.Later everone celebrate at the lcielc forest. love is becomes whole again as Jack and Jill soon realize that are not the same anymore.' and Jack Emma North Bunnymund Tooth Sandy ever Jamie(Dakota Goyo) and Jill are Great Firends. Cast Chris Pine as Jack Frost. Alec Baldwin as North. Jennifer Lawrence as Emma Snow. Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund. Isla Fisher as Tooth. Ariel Winter as Jill Frost. Jack Mcbrayer as Buddy the Elf. Hal Sparks as The Groundhog. Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as Mud and Dirt. The Sandman. Dakota Goyo as Jamie